


Housewarming

by tanarill



Series: Lifthrasr [5]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sleeping Together, Smile, Teddy Bears, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill
Summary: Loki and Baldr got married. Some snapshots of their pre-children domestic life.





	Housewarming

It took Baldr some time to get used to living with Loki. It wasn’t that Loki was a bad husband, because he wasn’t although his ideas about housework were somewhat unorthodox.

(“Why is there a dwarf in the kitchen?”

“He’s fixing the oven.”

“ . . . you broke the oven.”

“No, it was just dirty.”

“And for that you got a _dwarf_?”)

And whenever Loki went _anywhere_ he invited Baldr. Baldr had spent a few days watching Loki play tafl with giants who looked at him rather like a piece of meat, and then given up on that. Then Loki started asking if there was anything he could get instead. He did not ask where Loki got the things he asked for, given that some of them were quite rare and at least one didn’t actually exist anymore and his wonderful mischief somehow got ahold of it anyway. He got the sense that if he _had_ asked, Loki’d just have smiled.

Anyway. Those he half expected. The things that took the most getting used to were the little ones.

He’d lived with Nanna for hundreds of years, so waking up next to a warm body was nothing new to him. But with Loki it was something else entirely. There was the way, for example, that Loki, entirely unconscious, always managed to sneak into his arms and sleep there like some sort of alien teddy bear. There was the way that, even in the coldest part of winter (Thokk had, for unknown reasons, demanded that they get married on Midwinter Eve) Loki was so warm he almost seemed feverish, and they could sleep under a sheet and still be too hot in the summer.

There were the smiles. He thought he’d catalogued them all before he died, dozens of them ranging from the small smug ones he gave when asked how he did something to the brightly tough ones that meant he got to do something _nasty_ to somebody. But there was a whole set, Baldr found, reserved just for him. Melancholy ones, for when Loki was feeling the millennium the two of them had wasted before intervention had brought them together. Open, happy ones for the times when they went out for long, rambling walks. Secret ones, for the times when the patterns of the earth were changing and Loki taught him to celebrate the giants’ way, which was older and more powerful by far than the Aesr way. And the ones that even he saw rarely, the not-quite-madcap ones right before Loki surprised him yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a productive week, if busy:  
\+ industry contacts  
\+ final exam in immunology (taken)  
\+ submitting this manuscript, take 2  
\+ course in modelling ecologies in R; I want to relearn R, and this course was pretty good the first time, so hopefully it'll whip me back into shape again
> 
> Now it is time for a Bar Mitzvah. :D


End file.
